


Hide and Seek

by Gucci_Pucci4



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Flash Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impostor Orange (Among Us), One Shot, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gucci_Pucci4/pseuds/Gucci_Pucci4
Summary: “Listen to me son, we’re going to play a little game: it’s called Hide and Seek. You like that game, don’t you? Make sure to find a really good hiding spot, okay? Don’t worry if you have to wait there for a while. Daddy will find you, I promise.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Hide and Seek

“Dad, isn’t it time for dinner now? I don’t hear anyone, where did they go?

“Listen to me son, we’re going to play a little game: it’s called Hide and Seek. You like that game, don’t you? Make sure to find a really good hiding spot, okay? Don’t worry if you have to wait there for a while. Daddy will find you, I promise.”

“But didn’t you say before that we can’t split up, because ‘it’s dangerous’? 

“Nevermind what I said, just go hide!” 

“Daddy, why are you yelling at me? Oh look, Orange is here. Maybe he wants to play too.”

“NOW, GO NOW!”

“Orange, please don’t do this, I have a kid on board! My wife died of Cancer a few years ago. I’m the only family he has left, Please!”

“ORANGE, NO!”

“Dad? Dad, are you there? I know you said not to come out but I got really tired of waiting.”

Oh, it’s Purple and Lime. “Hey, did you guys see my dad anywhere? He said we were playing hide and seek, but it’s been a long time and he hasn’t found me yet. 

Why is there so much blood everywhere, are you guys okay? Purple, Lime? Why won’t you say anything?

Well whatever’s wrong, I’m sure daddy can fix it.

Daddy, can you help Purple and Lime? They aren’t moving or saying anything? I don't think they're sleeping. They are on the floor, not in their beds.

Daddy, is it your turn to hide now? Daddy? Okay, I’m going to start counting.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready or not, hear I come! 

There you are! Found you daddy!” 

“S-son.” 

“Why didn’t you come look for me before? I thought you would find me. Did you forget?

Daddy, why are you so bloody? Woah, you’re super cold!”

“Son, remember that special place in the sky I talked about with you when mommy wasn’t feeling well. I’m going there really soon. I’m going to see mommy. Di don’t worry, son. I’ll be back soon!

Just remember, I love you. More than anything else in the world!

Goodbye.”

“No please! Don’t go to the Special place! You can’t leave me here daddy!

Daddy, are you there! Why aren’t you breathing? Daddy, don’t leave. Please! DADDY!”

“Oh hey, you’re Blue’s kid, right? Would you like to play some hide and seek?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at some sad among us fan art/ fan comics and so I decided to make this. I've always been a sucker for emotional stuff and sad stuff like this Sorry if this is bad, I made this at about 2 am because I couldn't sleep.


End file.
